Permítanme hablarles de mi muchacho
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Shikaku no cuenta algunas cosas que no sabíamos sobre Shikamaru. Nada de cosas raras en este fic, sólo pequeños dulces drabbles, algunos graciosos, otros no.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Un grupo de drabbles de cien palabras… o algo así. Espero que les gusten._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora__: Lorien Lupin_

1.

Aquí hay algo que puede que no sepan acerca de mi hijo, Shikamaru; él nació tras diez meses y un día de gestación. Para el final de embarazo Yoshino quería sacar al chico ella misma con un cuchillo de cocina y sake como anestesia. Los médicos ninja habían revisado a Yoshino y al bebé cuando los nueve meses llegaron y se fueron; y para el alivio y frustración de mi mujer, el chico estaba perfectamente bien, simplemente parecía estar un poquito demasiado cómodo en su casa acuática. Se tomó su buen tiempo en salir, y cuando finalmente salió, se le olvidó por completo llorar, asustándonos de muerte durante los segundos que le tomó al médico arrancarle al dormido bebé, de un palmazo, el chillido más corto la historia.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Como pueden ver, los drabbles están numerados pero no tienes títulos; estarán ordenados cronológicamente y estoy subiendo 3 de una vez. Por favor, si les gustó dejen reviews, y si no les gustó, mientan y digan que sí… en un review por supuesto._


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Continuemos con este camino de cortos pasos. La longitud de los drabbles puede variar, pero es que no tengo experiencia en drabbles._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

2.

Era un niño extraño, mi Shikamaru. Él prácticamente no lloraba, que pequeña cosita silenciosa resultó ser. Bueno, sí lloraba de vez en cuando, todo bebé lo hace, ya que es su único medio para comunicar sus necesidades; pero las pocas veces que Shikamaru lloraba lo hacía con un único chillido, aunque uno muy ruidoso debo admitir. Tras ese único alarido, Shikamaru permanecía en silencio hasta que alguien se acercara a atenderlo; si tras unos minutos nadie se le acercaba él simplemente repetía el proceso. Siempre pareció tener una cantidad muy limitada de energía.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Vamos, dejen reviews, saben que lo quiero hacer._


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Otro drabble para todos ustedes, saben que lo quieren._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora__: Lorien Lupin_

3.

Shikamaru nunca fue muy hablador, así puede que no sea una sorpresa saber que no dijo sus primeras palabras hasta los quince meses de edad. Yoshino y yo habíamos empezado a preguntarnos si se iba a quedar callado por siempre, nos preocupaba que pudiera haber un problema de algún tipo. Pero sus primeras palabras llegaron, muchas de ellas realmente, todas ordenadas en una relativamente compleja y gramaticalmente correcta oración, y para agregar humillación a la sorpresa, una oración destinada a corregirme a mí.

-------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__¿Reviews, alguien? Me harían feliz… amo ser feliz, no sean malos, que les cuesta. _


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:**____Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**____Y aquí va un cuarto drabble que ustedes no estaban esperando… y yo tampoco, lo acabo de escribir._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

4.

Ser padre de Shikamaru fue siempre muy confuso, especialmente en lo que a su desarrollo intelectual se refería. Era al mismo tiempo emocionante y preocupante, y Yoshino y yo, pobres de nosotros, saltábamos entre pensar que era un pequeño genio, a pensar que podía ser… quizás… un poquito… lento. Y saltar de una opinion a otra hicimos por un buen tiempo, a travéz de sus años en la academía , hasta que un día, su maestro ninja nos confirmó dos cosas; sí, Shikamaru era un gran genio, y sí, era un ocioso incluso más grande.

_**Nota de la Autora:**____Bueno, ese fue el último por ahora._


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Ok, ahí les va otro drabble, espero que les guste, sigan leyendo, sigan dejando reviews. Por cierto, gracias a Daina-chan, AisakaTaiga, Derama17 y _*-_shinofan_-*_ por los reviews, y gracias una vez más a AisakaTaiga por agregar esta pequeña historia (¿o historias?... quizás?) a sus alertas._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora__: Lorien Lupin_

5.

Mi querido muchacho no tiene la más alta autoestima del mundo. Es bueno reconociendo sus defectos, pero tiende a subestimar sus cualidades. Nadie creería cuan sorprendido estaba en realidad cuando lo ascendieron a chunnin, o que tan convencido estaba de que arruinaría su primera misión real. Después del desastre de la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke yo lo convencí de seguir siendo un shinobi, pero nos tomó a Yoshino y a mí semanas para que dejara de decir "sabía que lo arruinaría" cada par de horas. Ha mejorado con el tiempo, o quizás se hizo mejor ocultándolo, espero que sea la primera.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Espero que les haya gustado, este no fue tan alegre como los anteriores, pero bueno, así lo dije en el summary. __Reviews… alguien._


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ volví a subir este, porque nadie me dijo que lo subí en el idioma equivocado ;_; me tienen que decir estas cosas, soy la persona más despistada del mundo y escribo mis historias en inglés y español a la vez por lo que a veces me enredo._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

6.

Todos saben de las habilidades estratégicas de Shikamaru, de su inteligencia y su habilidad para mantenerse calmado en situaciones de estrés; pero mi muchacho tiene otros talentos, habilidades ocultas de las que nadie sabe. Por ejemplo, fuera del clan Nara casi nadie sabe que mi hijo es un fantástico bailarín; ¿de donde lo sacó? No lo sé, tanto mi esposa como yo tenemos dos pies izquierdos, pero nuestro muchacho podría ser un bailarín profesional si quisiera. Y para completar ese talento musical que sacó de no sé donde, Shikamaru tiene una estupenda voz para el canto, tendría a muchas chicas a sus pies si tan sólo serenara a una o dos. Por supuesto, el bobo muchacho, solo canta en la ducha y baila solamente una vez al año en el festival de la primavera del clan Nara.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__¿Shikamaru es un buen bailarín, y sus amigos no lo saben?... Podría expandir esa idea a un oneshot, creo que lo pensaré._


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Este es el último por hoy, espero que les gustaran los tres pequeños drabbles que les traje el día de hoy, si les gustaron traten de dejar un par de palabras. Besos a todos los lectores._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

7.

Shikamaru nunca nos ha hablado mucho de sus problemas, tampoco nos habla mucho de su vida o de nada realmente; así que me enteré de que me mi muchacho se había enamorado por primera vez cuando en vez de renegar a media voz, empezó a tararear por lo bajo. La improvisada música y la reducción de quejas nos hablaron de su felicidad. También me enteré del día que todo terminó porque escuché los casi inaudibles sollozos que salían de su cuarto tarde una noche; fue en ese momento cuando realmente deseé haber sido un padre menos negligente, porque ni siquiera tuve la confianza para entrar en esa habitación y abrazar a mi niño que sufría.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Ok, este es todo pro hoy, ya volveré con más en el futuro cercano._


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Hola a todos, ya se habrán dado cuenta que este drabble viene solito, pues que puedo decir, estoy viendo un nuevo anime, y me enganché, y bueno, como voy en el episodio 55 y el anime ese ya anda por el 256, pues estoy viéndolo como una obsesa. Acabé de escribir esto hace unos 3 minutos, y prometo escribir otro mañana. Gracias a Fany D. Flowringht y a Derama17 por sus reviews, planeo expandir el drabble 6 y hacerlo un honesto; por cierto recién releyendo las historias en Internet me di cuenta que el 6 lo subí en inglés soy una burra despistada, y ninguno me lo pudo comentar, pues si no lo leyeron porque no entendían nimi… pues dense un saltito y dejenle su reviewsito individual. Bueno, espero que les guste._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

8.

Mi Shikamaru entrena más de lo que la gente cree. Por ejemplo, cada mañana y cada tarde entrena conmigo, si es que ninguno de los dos tiene una misión. No es ningún fanático del entrenamiento como Naruto, o el pupilo de Gai, Lee; pero sí entrena todos los días, el asunto es, que necesita entrenar más que su cuerpo. Él me dijo una vez, que sabía que no era el shinobi más fuerte, pero que también sabía que era uno de los más listos; así que necesitaba entrenar su mente, pues era eso, lo que lo mantenía a él, y a aquellos bajo su mando, con vida. Yo sé la verdad sobre su flojera, pero si alguien comenta sobre mi muchacho haraganeando en un prado, bajo un árbol o sobre de el techo de alguna persona, no los corrijo. No me molesto en explicarles que entrena su mente; que echado ahí con los ojos cerrados o fijos en las nubes, él realmente está imaginando batallas y problemas, recordando a cada ninja extranjero que ha conocido y sus respectivos poderes. Porque explicar todo eso a alguien a quien realmente no le importa; sería problemático.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Bueno espero que les guste, si ven algún error avísenme que no estoy editando, y dejen muchos reviews, que la vida real me deprime :( y necesito alegrías._


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Hola a todos, aquí el drabble número 9, y viene acompañado porque se demoro en llegar. Los reviews serán respondidos en el drabble 10. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

9.

Mi muchacho no reconoce ciertas cosas aunque estén frente a él, sus propias cualidades son una, y chicas que gustan de él son otra. Shikamaru es la persona más brillante y perceptiva en la aldea, puede encontrar las debilidades de un enemigo en menos de cinco minutos, pero en lo que se refiere a chicas, es lento. Está bien, lo admito, las chicas que gustan de mi Shikamaru no son del tipo locas de amor hechas horda, pero aun así son bastante obvias. Se sonrojan cuando lo ven, lo miran fijamente desde el otro lado de aceras y salones de conferencias, y suspiran cuando él pasa por su lado; la mayoría se quedan mudas o tartamudean si él les habla, y mi muchacho no lo ve. El asunto es, esas chicas no hablarán y mi Shikamaru es inmune a la sutileza y odia las chicas agresivas. Así que empiezo a temer que jamás tendré nietos

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Espero que les gustara, y sigan al siguiente drabble._


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino, o Shikamaru me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer por aquí, todos ellos le pertenecen a… le pertenecen a… está bien, no sé a quien le pertenecen, pero no a mí. No demanden, pues no hay dinero involucrado en ningún lado._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Bueno, aquí les viene el décimo y último drabble (uno chiquititito), espero que les guste, pero antes de dejarlos con el fic, reviews: _

_**Derama17: **__Gracias por tus palabras, que bien que te gustó, espero que te gusten estos dos._

_**Karina Natsumi:**__ Gracias, por el review, que bueno que te gustó, espero que te gusten estos dos._

"**Permítanme hablares de mi muchacho"**

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

10.

Después de vengar la muerte de Asuma, Shikamaru maduró mucho. Dejó de quejarse tanto, practica mucho más, incluso se podría decir que está hasta entusiasmado con las misiones que le encomiendan… bueno, casi. Mi Shikamaru se está convirtiendo en un adulto; ya prácticamente es uno, y cuando me di cuenta de eso, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo más, realmente voy a extrañar a mi ocioso, renegón, quejoso, brillante y callado niñito.

------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Y eso es todo, se terminó. Espero que les hayan gustado estos pequeños drabbles (este más pequeño que los otros). Y bueno, no he acabado con este fandom aún así que dense una vuelta por mi perfil cada cierto tiempo (no muy seguido, ando ocupada y soy tardona). Besos y déjenme unos últimos reviews._


End file.
